


You Taught Me the Courage of Stars (Before you left)

by underbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And also Clarke never left in s2, Babies, Bellamy with a dog, Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, S3-5 never happened, Some Humor, also bellarke is happy, enjoy, enough said ok, k i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underbellamy/pseuds/underbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He names her Artemis, after the Greek Goddess. Goddess of the hunt and wilderness. He found it fitting considering that’s where he found her, or more where she found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taught Me the Courage of Stars (Before you left)

**Author's Note:**

> [EDITED: 10/19/17]

 

 

 

 

> _He names her Artemis, after the Greek Goddess. Goddess of the hunt and wilderness. He found it fitting considering that’s where he found her, or more where she found him._

Bellamy was tracking that deer for days.

He was determined to bring it back to camp Jaha and use its fur as a blanket for the winter that was already on it’s way. But apparently, he wasn’t the only one, a small pack of wolves decided not only to place the deer on the menu, but him as well. He was alone at that time, there was a few guards with him before but he lost them hours earlier while on the run from the howls. He could only assume they were dead, or soon would be. He thought he was going to die too, and decompose into the earth like other corpses before him when there was another howl. One that didn’t seem to belong to the four rabid wolves judging by their faltering posture. At first he thought he was even more dead (if that were possible) if they were starting to cower even at the sound of it. He saw the dark matted fur emerge from the trees behind him, with it’s canines out while drool dribbled down it's jaw. It took him a brief moments to realize the growl wasn't directed at him, but at  _them_ , he started reconsidering his first thought.

They stood their grounds, the bold creature slowly stepping closer and closer to the threats, barking out snarls, it's dark hair extracted up on their back in a crouched position. It was by herself, yet it acted as if there was an army backing them. There was war buried under it's skin, and ferocious flames of fire igniting in their bones. (Their spirit reminded him of someone he knows; blonde wavy hair caked in dirt and blood with soft yet steely blue eyes, it was molded into his memory.)

There was lots of growling, sharp teeth out in a deadly display like one was waiting to make the strike first, he found it astonishing how it could get them to step back, inch after inch, without bloodshed. Bellamy considered making a run for it, taking his chances while they are distracted because for all he knows this wolf could be driving them off to keep him to herself for a meal. Just being territorial over food, maybe even land, but he knew he had no where to go, no weapons other then a dagger and an empty rifle, it was dark out so he couldn’t see where he was going - he was utterly fucked.

The wolves finally backed down and retreated to the woods, their howls echoing into the void of the night sky. Bellamy stood there, clutching his knife tightly, trying to conquer the fear shaking in his bones. (”I’m not afraid.")  The dark hair’d creature turned towards him, it didn’t look as aggressive as it was before and there was no promise of death in their eyes but he still refused to let his guard down. He didn’t know how long they stood there, him wondering if (and when) it was going to pounce. Instead of doing anything that clued it was going to attack, it tentatively went over to his pack that he dropped in his haste before sniffing around it, their long nose searching inside the pockets and nuzzling into the bag. He watched in confusion until it's mouth exited the pack, his rations wrapped up in a little bag tucked in it's jaw. “Hey!” Bellamy stepped forward to intervene knowing that was the only thing that was gonna give him the energy to get back to camp but it growled warningly at him which made him think twice. Bellamy didn’t have claws, or sharp canines that could protect him like those other wolves, he had a knife. He didn’t have a very high survival rate he obviously concluded, like his mother used to say, pick and choose your battles, Bellamy was one to choose many battles but this brave wolf wouldn’t be one of them.

He put his hands up in surrender, and it's growl died in their throat as it dropped the rations to the ground, ripping the bag with it's teeth and gobbling down the remainder of his food as he watched, annoyance flickering in his brown eyes. (No deer, no bullets and now no food, he was either going to die out here pathetically or walk back to camp empty handed, only with wounded pride.) It finished minutes later, and it's nose continued to rummage through his bag, but he knew the only thing they'd find is a tent, blanket and canteen. He wanted it to either leave, or attack him and get it over with. He’s done waiting.

He barley took a step when it's head snapped up, it's glowing eyes staring into him intensely. The flicker of moon light shimmered over it's dark dirtied fur, and that's when he finally noticed it - the broken arrow buried in it's hind leg. He never would have even assumed anything was wrong with them, it's fierce confident nature deceived him, and it was now he realized it seemed to have a slight limp. (and now that he thinks about it, it did favor their left side.) He stared at the wound, and he decided to try something he read about in a book up on the ark. He got down to a crouch very slowly, so he was at it's level, and he didn’t seem as tall and intimidating. With every protest in his brain that told him not too, he started to cautiously move towards the animal.

It didn’t move, and Bellamy did his best to be as cautious as possible. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to attempt to even have a look at the arrow and help the wild animal, maybe it was in his own nature to help things that are a little broken, since he was a little broken himself.

“Easy girl,” he murmurs, finally coming up beside her to rest on his knees. (Yes, she was female, he knew for sure she was at this point, he would of noticed otherwise.) To his surprise she didn’t move from her spot, even when he took his small flashlight out of the pocket of his bag, to inspect the injury. It wasn’t bleeding as much as any other wound he’s seen (and experienced) but he could already hear Clarke’s voice in his head naming all the infections you could get without treatment and wondered if it was the same for wild wolfs. (Or was she just a dog? He didn’t know. Hell, he didn’t even know they were still around, Earth never ceased to surprise him.) It wasn’t in too deep from appearances, but he could sense her discomfort (and pain) as she shifted ever so slightly. He contemplated on just pulling it out though he knew that could very well cost his life, but he couldn’t just leave it in. Even if the wolf didn’t know it, she saved his life, and it was only fair in return that he saved hers. (or put her out of her misery)

Bellamy hesitantly placed his hand on her fur to calm her and felt the damp hair between his calloused fingers, it was rough, knotted and thick, laced heavily with dirt and grime (he may of felt an insect crawl, but that could just be his shaking fingers.) He expected some kind of shocked reaction or perhaps a growl but she just bent her legs and before he knew it she was laying down on her stomach, her long jaw flat over her paws like she was waiting. Her bad leg was still jutted out towards him while the other was tucked underneath her. There was dark crimson dried and wet blood carved around the arrow with bite marks on it from which she obviously did her best to pull out herself with no success probably due to the angle. His hand was still rested on her fur that radiated warmth, and he patted very lightly. “This is gonna hurt, but I'd very much appreciate it if you try not to bite my hand off,” he mutters, very well knowing she obviously couldn’t understand him but he still felt the need to say it anyway.

He grabbed his water canteen that tumbled from his pack upon inspection from the wolf, hoping to use it to try to clean the wound after since he has no alcohol or anti septic. He contemplated on making a make shift banadage, but hes not gonna get ahead of himself. He’ll be lucky he doesn’t lose a couple fingers after this. 

Getting into position, Bellamy placed the flashlight in his mouth, training it on the arrow readying his hand on the broken wood. (He thought back to Clarke’s advice when taking out an arrow like this, quick and precise.) He took a sharp breath, and counted to three in his head and said his prayers to whatever god there might be that this dog doesn’t spill his cuts out once this is over. It was a sharp quick tug, and a loud yelp rang out from the wolf. He quickly used his free hand to dump water onto the wound, probably more than neccisary in his haste (which he will regret later on his trek home) but he has to do it before she reacts. He puts the canteen down eyeing the wolf, and now everything was at a stand still. He refrained from making any sudden moves. The arrow was in Bellamy’s hand, his teeth clamping down on the flashlight so hard he might shatter them. He was right about the arrow not being that deep judging by the blood stained on the tip, he doesn't know wolf anatomy, but he'd say it didn't puncture anything important.

She leaned back to lick the spot a few times gingerly, and he just sat there with the arrow still in his grasp not exactly sure what to do, or rather what she was going to do. He still had his hand in tact - so there's that. She finally moved to get up after a few minutes, and shook out her fur while standing on her four legs (a bit shakily) some dirt flicked onto Bellamy, and he shut his eyes turning his head away, to stop it from spilling in his eyes. When he turned back he was face to face with the wolf, and he stopped breathing for a minute or two dropping the flashlight from him mouth making it land on the ground with a harsh thud. (the light went out on impact, and he was sure he probably broke it.) He waited, and waited, his hand tightly clutching the arrow still ready to jab it in her again if she decided to dig her teeth into his flesh. The waiting ended when he felt her lick his nose, then his cheek and instead of feeling fear he felt disgust, (and relief - but mostly disgust okay.) He grimaced, and moved his head away wiping the jacket of his arm against his face to get the slickness off and her breath was fucking horrible. Like dead salmon that rotted in the blazing sun for weeks. She was now freely sniffing him, his jacket, his shirt, his pants like she was discovering new territory. (he read once that dogs mark their territory by peeing on them, he swears to fucking god if she urine’s on him he will not care if she tries to rip his intestines out after, he  _will_ kill her.) ((No he won’t, but he will be so fucking pissed that he will get close to it.)) “Alright, Alright, knock it off.” he grumbled, shoving her nose away gently as she tried to thoroughly sniff his arm pit. 

Bellamy finally stood up, and he looked up at the sky seeing dusk already approaching which meant he needed to be on his way if he wanted to get back to camp by nightfall. (He surely wouldn’t survive another night out here, especially with those wolves lurking around and whatever other dangers the earth is hiding from him. He wasn’t looking to find out.)

He started to collect his belongings that she so _politely_  poured out of his bag while robbing him, she watched him intently, her head tilted to the side in what looked as curiosity. (And okay it was down right adorable, this wolf or - what it actually looked like as the skies lit up - dog, was cute as hell.  _Octavia would love her_ , he thought to himself before shaking off the thought quickly. No, none of that, Blake.) Bellamy tossed the bag over his shoulder, his (useless) rifle still hanging off his back. She was sitting on her bottom now, staring up at him, tail wagging with her tongue hanging out as she panted like those dogs he saw in those movies in the archives. “Right, well - I’m leaving now.” he declared rather awkwardly, and furrowed his eyebrows to himself after the words left his mouth; why he was telling a fucking  _animal_ , he was leaving? She doesn’t understand him, she is a dog for fucks sake. He blamed it on lack of sleep and exhaustion. He shook his head at himself, walking past her towards the thick forest.

For a few minutes there was silence, him calculating the movement around him being sure no threats were in his path but that's when he heard _it._  The familiar panting, and light trotting that broke twigs in its path. He whipped around, to see that god forsaken dog behind him. He could now see the evident small limp, and that stupid look on her face. He craned his neck in an annoyed manner staring at the dog, an irritated scowl on his face. “Go home,” he gestured behind her, shooing her off. “Go on, go.”

She didn’t move.

Bellamy sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. “I don’t have time for this,” he mumbles, “Wolf - dog, whatever the hell you are, go back to where you came from. Go - find some radioactive squirrel to eat or something.” he snapped grumpily, starting to walk again - the leaves crunching underneath his boots as he slightly stomped, quickening his pace.

He heard the annoying panting again, and the pattering of paws scuffing against the dirt and leaves and he stopped once more. “For fucks sake,” he turned around and the dog still had her stupid tongue hanging out, and now as the skies are growing brighter he notices more details about the animal - like her high pointed ears, and how both of them have holes and tares at the tops; battle scars from what he figured was wolfs like the ones he saw last night. Her black fur appeared so rough, her features sharp but her eyes were gentle and in need of love. (He told himself it wasn’t relatable to him, no not at all.. okay maybe a little, but for the record he didn’t  _need_  love, though he wouldn’t exactly he opposed to the idea now that everything’s wind down with the peace treaties negotiations. No more wars, no more ‘it had to be done’s', no more pain, and unnecessary death, which gave him time to think more about the future, or really more about a certain blonde that maybe already did have his heart anyway, maybe the only love he needed and wanted was hers. but, well, she didn’t know it yet.) “What do you want?” he demands, throwing his arms out, “I don’t have anymore food if that’s what you’re looking for, I’ve got nothing, see?” he pats himself down to make an example that he’s empty handed. “Nothing at all, now, go run on back and leave me the hell alone.” he grits out, glaring at the dog in hopes she will get the picture that he doesn’t want her around.

Bellamy storms off again, muttering incoherent insults to himself about how he just had to get the clingy wild dog, why not the bitter cranky one that is anti social and hates everyone? Why not that one? He knows why; because the universe hates his very guts and wants to make everything difficult for him. She barked, and he jumped startled (because that's what a normal bark sounds like? Without the growling, it was playful, and light.) he was glancing back at her as she continued following him, refusing to stray behind even while she limped. He grunted to himself halting in his stride before pressing his lips together, thinking of a way to get rid of her. He could make a run for it, but he would risk collapsing from exhaustion - he needed to keep his energy with the long journey ahead. Maybe he could keep walking until she gets bored and leaves? Or maybe she’ll see food and run off and he’ll never see her again? Not very promising but its something - but then he remembered a film of when in the modern days, people used to play a game with their dog. What was it - Catch? They would throw something and the dog (even on instinct) would run to go after it. It’s worth a shot, Bellamy thought to himself picking up a thick stick. “Hey,” he called to the animal who looked up at him upon the sound of his voice, “Go catch!” he leaned back and hucked it as far as he could in the opposite direction of where he was going, and to his pleasant surprise - it fucking _worked_. She chased it, barking as she went along and he laughed breathlessly to himself.

Only about ten minutes passed when he heard her trailing behind him again. He shut his eyes tightly, stopping in his tracks and taking a deep breath to calm his flaring temper. He turned around again, only to see the dog trotting proudly towards him not with the stick but a fucking branch that's four times the size of it. He stared dumb founded until she released it from her jaw to fall onto the dirt, her tongue hanging out the side, oblivious to the fact that not only did he try to trick her, but also that it wasn’t the fucking stick he threw. Surely this is a smart dog, perhaps she lost the stick but didn’t want to come back empty handed and disappoint him so she got something bigger and better - and okay he’d be lying if that thought didn’t thaw his heart out a little.

“That’s not the stick, you know.” He says instead of cursing her, and yelling at her like he wanted too, before.

She didn’t do anything but stare at him, and she looked so  _playful_ , tail wagging in all. A part of him wanted to just pet her head and scratch her ears, but he knew he should’t form any attachments to a wild animal. He couldn’t keep her even if he wanted. She barked at him.

Bellamy pursed his lips, debating. “Fine, you can come along - but only until we are back in woods clan territory, after that we go our separate ways. Got it?”

She just stared at him, and he took that as a yes. (Don’t even ask why he’s trying to reason with a fucking dog, he’s tired, he’s obviously going delirious.)

They walked for hours, up and down hills, over fallen trees, across a few rivers and streams, and not once did the dog falter behind, or run off when there was a small animal in sight. Bellamy found himself wondering why she was tagging along, and why she chose him to attach herself too, he was probably the worst person when it came to attachments. Okay no he lied, Clarke’s the worst, but he’s a close second. Maybe she was lonely? Or bored? Or maybe she thought he had more food and was hiding it, (he wishes he was, he’s fucking starving) He didn’t understand or know, but he guesses the company isn’t that bad. She was like his shadow, always behind him, always following in his footsteps, he could already imagine Octavia, _“Can we keep her? Please, Bell! Look at this face, how can you deny her? She’s a bad ass and she’s adorable, she’s already a Blake!”_  Clarke would love her too, she remembers her talking about hoping to see a dog one day, but she doubted they were still around and if they were they were affected by radiation or they were rabid and dangerous. Well, she was right about rabid and dangerous - partly.

They finally took a break some time later, he was drinking water out of his canteen that was close to being empty now, sitting on a tree stump. The dog sat there beside him patiently, and he heard her lick her mouth more than a few times. He finally directed his attention at her and she was staring at his canteen, her bronze eyes filled with want. He glanced at the water, then at her, realizing she must have been thirsty. He would of had her take her chances if they were any where near a river, but they passed it miles back and there won’t be one for a while. The one that's near the camp, she won’t be able to drink out of since she’s not following him all the way there. (At least he hopes she doesn’t, he’ll cross that bridge if or when he has too.) He stared at her a minute more, and then sighed in defeat, “Fine you can have the rest, but you owe me.” He says, pouring the water into his palms and letting her lick out of it like a bowl, because he isn’t  _heartless,_  okay?

Soon they were up and moving again, Bellamys eyes studying their surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. He notices she’s somewhat the same, her guard was always up, her ears perk if she hears the littlest sound, Bellamy found himself stopping once or twice if he doesn’t hear her scuffling paws or panting, catching her staring at a certain spot in the forest. Her sharp eyes were trained and her body frozen, in alert. He would try and look to her line of vision, his hand instinctively reaching for his gun before remembering its empty. And then seconds later, her body coils back to normal, her neck craning down and her tongue out, her tail wagging back and forth like nothing even happened. (He would only assume she got spooked, and investigated the unnatural sound until she distinguished what it was; tree branch, small animal, the wind - she wasn’t just some dog, she was a survivor.) The fourth time they stopped, that time, she pounced. One minute she was there, and the next taking off through the bushes like a hurricane, her limp soon forgotten. He found himself calling after her, but she was already gone.

Bellamy should have been saying  _‘Thank god’_ or _‘Good riddance’_ but instead he felt a little disappointed. He waited a few minutes, seeing if she would return, but he didn’t hear her familiar bark or howl anywhere near. He didn’t have time to wait, especially if she probably wasn’t going to come back. He knew this was going to happen, he expected this since it would have happened later, he told himself to suck it up and get over it. She was just some dog for christs sake.

He walked for about five minutes until he heard her, but this time when he turned back he wasn’t dreading to see her, or wanting to shoo her off. (God forbid he was actually sort of  _happy_.) She had a dead animal in her mouth, one he realized was a turkey, those were a pain in the ass to catch or to even find. (They were violent, especially if in large families, you mess with one you mess with all. Their motherfucking beaks hurt like a bitch - he had to get stitches once and he was grumpy for two whole days because the kids did nothing but tease him about it.) she pranced over to him with that proud look like when she retrieved that tree branch earlier, and set it down in front of him. She was looking up at him, sitting back down on her butt with her tongue out, it’s blood stained in her saliva. As he stared at the dead turkey he couldn’t help but think this was her way of saying, _we’re even._ For the first time since this dog stumbled into his life, his lips titled up into a small smile.

The turkey was tied onto his pack, as he made his way towards the Woods clan territory. They were minutes away, which meant less then two hours away from home. ( _Home,_  it still felt odd to say that, he still considered the drop ship his home since it was the first closest thing he felt to it ever since his sister and mom got ripped away from him up on the ark. But even the days he goes back to it, visiting the graves of the dead kids he couldn’t save, that ‘home’ feeling is colder - replaced with the ghosts of the burnt grounders and delinquents that didn’t get their proper second chance.) He also faced the thought that this was where him and this dog part ways, because like he said, he can’t keep her. She’s wild, there are children in camp, she could still be dangerous, bring diseases, or hurt someone - the list could continue. She couldn’t come.

He sees the border of skeletons strung up and a symbol which represented the territory of the woods clan, and over a year ago, he would of cringed at the sight but now he finds himself being relieved. Home. Bed. Food.  _Clarke._

Bellamy finally turned back to the dog who was staring at him with her wide eyes, her tail wagging too and fro. It made it harder to have to leave her as much as he didn’t want to admit it. (Artemis; goddess of the hunt, wilderness and protector of nature, he thought to himself. That’s what he would of called her if he had kept her.) “Alright, well, this is where we part our ways.” he declares, but she still stood there, unmoving other than her lively black tail, her big eyes still staring up at him. “You knew this was coming, don’t give me that look.” he scolds, but she still didn’t move from her spot. He rolls his eyes, “You can’t come with me, I’m sorry, it just won’t work.” She just tilted her head in that adorable way and he sighs pinching his nose, grumbling under his breath. He gets the idea to play catch again, he picks up a stick and waves it a little. “Catch?” he questions and her tongue slides out, her eyes conveying excitement. Her tail wags quickly, and he makes sure her eyes are following the stick, “Go get it!” he throws it as far as he can and she’s bolting in its direction, barking as she goes. He takes the opportunity to make a run for it past the border, since he’s gonna be home soon anyway so no need to preserve energy like before. He comes to a slow after a while when he thinks he’s far enough away, glancing back to see her no where in sight. Instead of feeling smug and relieved like before, he felt guilt. He finds himself frowning, wishing the dog a silent good luck out there. He made sure the pack and turkey are still sturdy on his shoulders, continuing to stride in homes direction.

He should of known something was bound to end up happening - like he said before, the universe hates him.

He grunts when the fist of a outcast grounder collided into his gut again. Really, he should have seen this coming as soon as he set eyes on the two grounders. The outcasts usually have some kind of symbol to show they're banished, usually by scars on the face depending on the crime, most of the time it's the removal or amputation of something vital, and something you can spot right away. Some banished grounders live on their own, and die on their own, while others become bandits. These kind of grounders are the ones that belong to no clans, take what they want, and kill who they want at their own pleasure. They follow no one, listen and answer to only themselves - and have a desperate and dangerous will to survive.

There were two of them, demanding of the turkey on Bellamy's back for safe passage. Bellamy, the stubborn mule he is refused and told them along the lines of ‘go fuck themselves’in Trigedasleng. That earned some serious consequences, he fought them the best he could, he did his damage and received some in return. But now, here he was being restrained by one grounder that had an ugly scar running down his face while the other held his sword to his throat. The one eye’d grounder above him holding the sword spoke Trigedasleng, and he caught some of it which was him calling him a fool, and once the grounder behind him grabbed him by the hair to expose more of his throat so he could cut it, there was a loud familiar growl. The one eye’d grounder looked behind himself, his sword out to see the black dog, looking just as rabid as the first time he saw her with the pack of wolves. Her teeth were exposed, her eyes seething and the hair on her back hiked up in a threatening display. But this time she wasn’t fighting over food or territory, she was fighting to protect  _him_.

The grounder called her a name,  _Akinvalda_  (grounders used that quite frequently when they were talking about a woman whose strong, a fighter; someone who will not give up.) it meant  _‘Brave spirited_ ’. The grounder seemed to know her, addressing condescending a _‘You again?’_ and that’s when Bellamy realized the arrows on his back looked just like the one he had pulled out of the dog last night. She barked at him a again, that was combined with a viscous snarl as he took his steps towards her.

Bellamy saw his chance, and elbowed his captor in the stomach and the jaw which made his grip slacken, and that's when hell broke lose. Bellamy was tackling the scarred face grounder to the ground, his fists flying left and right, the sound of his cracking bones drowned out by the dogs barks and growls - and the other grounders shouts. Through the struggle, the grounders hands wrapped around his neck to start choking him. He ended up beneath him as he used his weight to squeeze the life out of him, Bellamy scrambled for something - anything - to defend himself until he took a hold of a knife hilt on the grounders belt sliding it out to stab him in the side of the neck. (The place where Clarke mercy killed Atom in the woods those years ago, he still remembers, and Clarke did give him pointers on where to kill someone quickly using certain arteries) The grounder let go immediately, his hands cupping his bleeding neck slowly falling off him to the side. He gargled in the crimson gathering in his throat, and fell limp when the life faded from his worn eyes.

Bellamy breathed heavily in coughs gulping in much needed air, still lying on his back the cuts on his face stinging and blood from his nose trickling off the side, making him wipe it away. He slowly rose on his elbow, so he can sit up his elbows resting on his knees. He took the time to recover, his adrenaline still pumping. (it’s been a long time since he’s been in a fight to the death, he thought it would be all over with the pace treaties in tact but he really isn’t surprised there was some kind of loop hole,  _fucking bandits_.) He rested his hand in his dark hair, shutting his eyes to regain himself, but they opened when he heard the familiar scuffling. Paws. He opened his eyes, seeing the dog walking over to him, her limp got a little worse, but she was still alive - and she also had something in her mouth. She placed it down infront of him, and he identified it as the grounders arm. He didn’t have to look over to see that he was dead, the silence was that answer, and even with her covered in blood, she still managed to look adorable. (Maybe he was right about the stick theory, she couldn’t find the stick and she didn’t want to come back with nothing - so she wanted to bring him something better. A guess the dead arm of an enemy would do the trick.)

“That’s not the stick, you know.” He joked like before, and her tongue hung out her mouth planting a seat in front of him. He ended up smiling, his hand moving up to her ears petting her gently, murmuring, “Good girl.”

+

When he got back to camp, he still had the turkey splayed on his back over his bag but he didn’t walk through the gates by himself, but with the brave spirited dog on his right, like a protective shadow.

She was timid, as he would expect, telling people that run up to them not to touch her because she’s not used to being around so many people at once. (He of course cleaned the blood and dirt off her in the river, coming back to camp with a dog covered in murder wouldn’t be the best first impression.) Octavia brightly greeted him in a tight embrace and he swears the dog growled (out of protective nature, or jealously, Bellamy wasn’t sure but he wouldn’t have any of that when it came to his sister.) Bellamy sharply warned her with an ‘enough’ and that shut her up, even after Clarke crashed into him in a bone crushing hug. His arms were quick to wrap around her frame practically lifting her off the ground with energy he didn’t know he still had. He chuckled into her hair with a, “Good to see you too.” (she also may of scolded him for worrying her like that, one of the guards came back in gashes from the pack of wolves explaining everyone got separated. They were hours away from sending a search party out for Bellamy. Octavia was already packing to leave with Lincoln, claiming she refused to wait any longer but never the less his girls were happy he was safely back home. And of course, Clarke checked his injuries on his face, cupping his cheeks trying to see if they needed stitches against his protests, he would tell her later of the bandits that are lurking around woods clan territory.)

Clarke was so caught up in Bellamy that she almost didn’t notice the dog, Octavia was all over it, leaning down to carefully reach out and pet her backside, a smile of wonder stretched onto her face. (He was relieved she didn’t react negatively to the strangers touch, but he still warned Octavia to be careful, he did see the dog rip a mans arm out of his socket afterall.) Clarke watched in awe, her eyes wide and her lips threatening to quirk up at the sides at the sight of her. Bellamy found her reaction endearing, placing a hand on her back to guide her more towards the dog in encouragement. (With a ‘be cautious’ following, but he knew out of everyone she would be the most careful, and for some reason - he feels like those two are going to love each other, considering they were so similar.) She leaned down slowly on her knees in front of her as if she was afraid to spook her. She had her hands on her thighs not breaking eye contact with the dog that was still receiving a gentle patting on the back of her fur from Octavia, who was smiling at Bellamy and the new member of camp Jaha.

Clarke was hesitant, and she slowly reached her hand out letting the dog sniff her a moment before she licked her skin making Clarke giggle with a smile. Bellamy tenderly watched the scene with a grin himself, ignoring the people who were watching from a distance away themselves. “Hello,” she greets, as the dog moved towards her and started sniffing her like she did him those hours ago.

Clarke finally started to pat her when she was finished investigating her scent, which probably eased her more that it was combined with Bellamys.

She  _trusted_ him, Bellamy concluded watching both his girls pat her affectionately and laughing every once in a while she licked either of them, or barked excitedly with her tongue hanging out.

(And he trusted her.)

“What’s her name, Bell?” Octavia asked finally after scratching behind her ears.

He side smiled, staring at the dog that saved his life, twice, her heart filled with a raging fire and a need for love, “Artemis.”

+

 

Artemis fit in more than Bellamy had hoped, it took her a few weeks to get used to so many people, but once she did, she was great company. Friendly, playful, affectionate - no one would have guessed she was found in the wild. (Lincoln mentioned how it was likely she had a master some years ago, she was familiar with Trigedasleng commands, and usually dogs are brought up to be incredibly loyal and protective to those they serve - though its already in their nature. Lincoln assumed her master probably died long ago, or she was abandoned and she’s chosen Bellamy to take their place.) Artemis was still Bellamy’s little shadow, always with him when he left the gates for patrols, hunting trips, always there when he went to sleep with her on the floor beside him. (she wasn’t allowed on the bed, he doesn’t care if she gives him those big eyes. Its always no.)

Around the camp, people started to call her ‘Missy’ for short, mostly it was Monty, Jasper and other kids that belonged the the remainder of the 100. Bellamy protested to the nickname since she wasn’t used to ‘Artemis’ yet, it would confused her, but they still used it anyway. They will listen to him in acts of war but they won’t listen to him when it comes to his dog. Great.

He was also informed by a 13 year old kid named Scott that was well read on animal books from the ark that Artemis was in fact a dog, and not a wolf. They used to be called German Shepherds. Their breed was said to be intelligent, incredibly loyal, and eager to please. They were even used to serve in branches of the military in the old world as soldiers. (Bellamy was interested in this, and he ended up sitting with the boy for over and hour as he pet his fur and told Bellamy about the type of dog they are. _Smart kid_. He thought to himself with a smile as he went on and on about them.) ((He as well learned Artemis was young, about the age of 3, according to a member of Lincolns former village.))

+

Other than Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia have become Artemis’s favorite which wasn’t a surprise. (It only took a few months for them for form attachments to each other, and he was glad Clarke didn't fight it like should would of a few years ago.)

If she’s not with Bellamy, she’s with Clarke in med bay laying on a cot that Harper made for her one day. (’a doggy bed’ she claimed was what it was, it looked like a loaf of bread but Bellamy never said that out loud. Besides Artemis enjoyed it.) She loved Clarke, just as he expected, and Clarke loved her. Clarke was like her second care taker, making sure she was always fed if Bellamy isn’t around, letting her roam outside the walls some early mornings to play ‘catch’ with her, checking her injury in her leg that she treated daily, (her limp was just about gone, but Clarke still always worried about infection. Such a Clarke thing to do.) There would be times when Clarke had a long night in med bay, and she crashes on one of the beds and when Bellamy couldn’t find Clarke or Artemis he’d find them both there, cuddled up and sleeping soundly. There wasn’t a sweeter sight. (He teased her one morning how she’s going to make his dog love her more if she keeps it up, which in return she smirked replying playfully with “that’s the goal”.) 

Artemis adored Octavia, she was the one that always gives her baths in the river if she starts to stink or after a hunting trip in which she’s covered in dirt, brushing her hair and cutting some off in places that painful knots formed, (The first day she did clean her up, Artemis looked brand new. Her fur was shiny, not coated in dirt, her hair was going in one direction not five, and she didn’t smell like she dove into a sea full of human intestines.) Octavia even went as far as trying to teach her more Trigedasleng commands, thanks to Lincolns knowledge on it. (Bellamy soon learned that a ‘hike’ in  Trigedasleng meant tackle when Artemis tackled Bellamy while he was holding her bowl of water drenching him, and falling on his ass in front everyone while Artemis licked his face. Octavia was in stitches, laughing. He was a grump the rest of the day. He only got happy when Raven revealed that she's working on a solar powered motorbike he could potentially one day ride.)

She followed Octavia outside the walls, enjoying meeting other members of different clans, one of them even had their own dog with them which was a first, Bellamy suspects because they had heard they adopted their own dog and wanted to breed them. Which wasn't happening. (Artemis was not allowed to get pregnant anytime soon, that was where Bellamy put his foot down when Octavia begged about letting her have puppies one day. One dog is enough for this camp, for now.)

Bellamy didn’t realize how much his protective nature rubbed off on Artemis when it came to Clarke or Octavia until the day that she attacked someone in med bay after they attempted to harm Clarke (The man was delirious, he was very sick and desperate and he wasn’t himself, Clarke explained after the incident - not that it made it any better, Bellamy was still fuming over it and he still wanted to kick his sorry ass.) The man wasn’t seriously injured but the bite mark on his arm would hurt like a bitch for a month or so. Jasper joked saying he got lucky that Missy didn’t rip his head off, and Monty only added that he got lucky _Bellamy_ didn’t. Bellamy heard them and warned that if they both didn’t shut up, he _and_ Artemis would rip their heads off.

There were also an instance where Artemis jumped into action while outside the walls with Octavia, and she got into a fight with another dog that so much as growled at his sister. He thought it was coincidental that she was just as protective as he was over them, (she loved them of course she was)  but then Lincoln said something that stuck with him. “She doesn’t just protect them because they mean something to her Bellamy, but because they also mean something to _you_.” This only furthered that Artemis was incredibly loyal.

He took that to his knowledge, and decided to make some commands with her of his own. One quick sharp whistle means ‘come here’ two quick whistles and a head nod meant ‘follow them’. The word “Cease” was pretty straight forward and meant ‘stop/stay’ or ‘back down’, and “Bound” meant ‘go’ or ‘run’, (Usually he used this term when they were hunting) and he used a few other Trigedasleng terms as well, not wanting to fully change her commands. (Octavia would of killed him) He taught hand gestures as well, but she was already good with understanding him or anyone in general, she was a clever dog.

He always used the two whistles of ‘follow her/them’ command especially for Clarke and Octavia. (if not _only_ for them) If Clarke left the gates (Bath, herbs, clan meetings, a walk even) Bellamy would call for Artemis and she'd bolt to Clarke's side, because if he can’t be there to look after her, then he trusts Artemis will. (Same went for Octavia) Both used to hate to be escorted places by Bellamy, because they can take care of themselves and yes they can, but it doesn’t stop Bellamy from trying. It's who he is.

He used Artemis as a strategy because they would never turn away from her, or tell her to go away.(They of course knew it was his way of protection, but they accepted it. Besides they loved Missy - yes, after almost a year they started to call her that. _Traitors_ , Bellamy thought.)

He would say ‘cease’ to Artemis if he went to Clarke’s cabin while she slept, making her slumber on the floor to watch over her. Especially after one day of being attacked by rogue ice nation grounders that wanted her head on a pike. He had Artemis sleep there for a week, and Bellamy would sometimes station himself outside of it when he was plagued with nightmares of her death. (And one night Clarke found him sitting out there when on the way to the bathroom, and she made him come inside, Clarke leaving him with no time for argument. They ended up entangled in limbs sleeping with one another peacefully. This happened more then once. They never talked about it.) ((Artemis snuck onto the bed at times, though Clarke refused to let Bellamy kick her off. “You can sleep on the floor if you want her too, see how you like it.” he remembers her saying, with her head pillowed on his chest, her hand reaching out to pat Artemis’s chin resting on her leg, content.))

The one time Artemis didn’t sleep with Bellamy nor Clarke was when she was on the floor of Octavia and Lincolns cabin, the door locked shut so she can’t try to sneak out. She barked and whimpered at the door most of the night, making claw marks into the wood - but even over the barks Octavia could still hear Bellamy and Clarkes moans. (The next morning, Octavia stalked to their cabin and commanded ‘Hike’ in Trigedasleng and smugly watched as Missy jumped on their bed stepping on the couple that was in a sleeping naked embrace, while hearing Bellamy curse loudly. “Find a new babysitter for your child assholes, I quit.” she huffed, slamming the door. That's great they finally had the balls to do something about each others feelings but like hell if she's ever going to endure a night like the last.)

+

It took about five months for Bellamy and Clarke to move in with each other, seeming that they were _finally_ fucking together after almost 6 god damn years. (Bellamy doesn't want to talk about all the cat calls he gets when he kisses Clarke in public, he swears he's gonna shoot one of them in the ass cheek one day.) Artemis got her own loaf bed - sorry, ‘doggy’ bed, Bellamy would correct when Clarke gave him a look. It was hard to have sex with Artemis always laying on the bed, they would kick her off if their make out session turned into something more heated and lustful, but most of the time Clarke would feel too bad and promise to finish up later calling her back up and cuddling with her. That left Bellamy annoyed and grumpy - also horny as fuck. “This is what I get for adopting you? Being a cock block while I try to have sex with my girlfriend?” he’d tease, but Missy would just lick him or bark.

His favorite days where the ones where he came back after a hunting trip, seeing both his girls sleeping soundly in bed, curled in in each other, which reminded him of the early days where they would be sleeping in med bay. He can’t believe that was 2 years ago, now he was with Clarke and Artemis was a permanent part of their daily life. He can’t remember the last time she wasn’t with him, or with Clarke. And if she’s not with Clarke, she’s out with Octavia. Artemis always somewhere, but always close too.

+

Another year passed, and Bellamy and Clarke got married - not another surprise. It was more of a question of _when._

It was a beautiful ceremony, ark customs along with grounder customs combined. Bellamy teared up at the sight of her, he is man enough to admit it, but it was hard to believe he got this - 7 years ago he was in space, his mother was floated, his sister was waiting to accept the same fate. Then he comes down to earth, the woman he once called princess and hated her just because she was privileged is wearing a ring forged from the metal of the drop ship that contained 100 kids, in which 38 of them are still living and clapping in the audience for them. ( _They are alive because of us, we did what we had to do_ , Clarke reminds him the nights he wakes up in a cold sweat after seeing the faces of the dead that haunt him. She hums to him until hes sleeping peacefully. He’s there to remind her the same thing when she wakes up in tears, her own demons wanting to surface. He kisses away the tears, and strokes her hair until she falls asleep. It was moments like those he realized he could do this for the rest of his life, as long as Clarke was there with him, he could live with what he’s done, because the things he’s done has lead him here, to this home - to her.) Artemis was there obviously, cleaned and brushed to Octavias liking, she walked down the isle next to Scott who was now 16, bringing their rings to them. (Raven was thanked many times for making them, Bellamy had to be her ‘bitch’ for a month though. He tries not to recall.) They kissed eagerly, when pronounced husband and wife, Clarke now officially taking the name Clarke Griffin Blake. He roughly remembers the after party ceremony. There was a lot of drinking, and dancing but he does remember the smiling, the laughing. The pure Joy. And he also remembers the sex - the really great sex, the murmured "I love you's" and gentle kisses in the dark. He didn’t hear Artemis bark once that night from Montys cabin, maybe she just _knew._

+

A little over a year later, out popped Edith Aurora Blake, a beautiful baby girl.

Abby made a worry stricken Bellamy sit outside during the birth, there was a lot of hemorrhaging, and some difficulties during it and Bellamy was causing a panic with all his demands and anxious questions as he held his wifes hand tightly. ( _”'If he tells me to calm down one more time I will fucking strangle him with my bare hands”_ he’d think when Jackson kept telling him to ‘calm down, Bellamy’) It wasn’t good strain on Clarke, so with a kiss to the forehead he (reluctantly) left as Clarke told him too, since he wouldn’t listen to Abby. Thankfully Octavia sat in there with her even when their friendship wasn’t ever fully healed, holding her hand and being there when he couldn’t. _“This is my niece or nephew we are talking about, of course I’ll be there for her.”_ he can imagine her saying if he brought up how grateful he was. He sat there for hours hearing Clarke cry out in pain, with his head in his hands. Artemis whimpered at the door, barked once or twice, she would be sitting one moment and the next she would be pacing - she was sensing the distress with Clarke, and with him. “I know,” he said to her as he pat her backside while she sat next to him staring in alert at the door, “I’m worried too.”

After long agonizing hours, he heard the distinct sound of a baby crying and he swears he feels his stomach flip and his heart jump to his throat. Jackson was opening the door, a gentle smile on his face that reassured him Clarke was okay - right? Bellamys wide anxious eyes watched him until he said, “Congratulations Mr. Blake, it’s a healthy baby girl.” He didn’t have to finish the next sentence that probably said something alone the lines of ‘Clarke wants to see you’ because he was already striding into the room, Artemis on his heels.

She was fucking _beautiful_ , he’s only seen one baby that was as beautiful as this and it was Octavia. But this was his child - his daughter. _Their_ daughter. Yes, he did break down once he held her because she was so small and delicate - and she was theirs. He had her eyes, Bellamy’s nose, and Octavia claims she has her fantastic jaw line. Artemis had been standing up on her hind legs, with her paws on Clarkes bed observing the scene of little baby Edith in Bellamys arms. She wanted to investigate by sniffing her but Bellamy got nervous, his protective nature already kicking in. Germs could get her sick easily, so he instead gave her the baby blanket she wouldn’t be using, to smell. It seemed to work, but it didn’t make Artemis less uneasy. Bellamy knew by her demeanor she thought, _‘what is that.. thing, what does it want, how long will it be here, can it play catch too’_ She just directed her attention to Clarke, licking her leg for affection while she lazily smiled and pet her.

Clarke was exhausted, and weak, and Bellamy ended up laying beside her in the bed, their child between them as she rested. Edith didn’t cry that much, she was a quiet baby, and he couldn’t be more thankful at the time because Clarke needed the sleep. Artemis laid on her med bay cot, that was dragged in by Octavia earlier, sound asleep as well. Wick came in with Raven to see how it was going, being as quiet as possible and Wick joked about all the estrogen he was around, wife, female dog, and now a daughter - Bellamy would have punched him but Raven beat him to it. (literally)

+

A few months passed, and Artemis didn’t warm up to Edith, it’s not a bad thing per say. She never growled at the infant, or thought she was something she wanted to eat - but she was just  _there_  to her. Just some strange little Bellamy and Clarke human that was always being carried around and made weird sounds. Clarke said she was probably intimidated by her when he voiced his concerns; she didn’t understand Edie’s place and probably doesn’t know how to act with her presence. Clarke assured him she’d get used to her, to just give her time. Bellamy hoped she was right.

Another 6 months passed, still no change, and now Bellamy was worried. Which was a ridiculous thing to be worried about to other people he’s sure, but this was Artemis. She reacted to everyone, she likes you or she doesn’t. But he doesn’t know which one it is for her, she’s indifferent towards Edith. He tried to sit on the floor with her, Edith in his lap as she let Artemis properly sniff her this time like 8 months ago but she didn’t try to lick her, or get closer in hopes of being pet. She just walked away, showing no interest. It bothered Bellamy, a lot more then he thought it would. 

He got teased of course, Miller saying he’s some sort of ‘Artemis whisperer’ which earned him a glare, and a warning for latrine duty if he kept it up. He even went to Scott, the animal expert, he told him it was possibly a feeling of rejection, she’s getting older, and that now that you have a child she maybe feels she’s being replaced and she can’t seem to accept her. ( _Yet_ , he emphasized,  _give it time._  He said as well.)

There was progress one night while he was having trouble sleeping, one of those nights where his demons come back to plaque him. He was staring at the ceiling with Clarkes hand resting on his chest, her head on her pillow as she slept peacefully. She heard the baby get fussy in her crib that Raven and Monty made those months ago, he knows she’s about to cry and he sighs about to sit up when he sees Artemis walk over, tilting her nose in the cradle to peak at her. He freezes, and watches her as the Edith makes a noise in the back of her throat that meant she was about to cry out when Artemis nosed the dangling toys above her making them move back and forth. (Monty had made them, they were stars and planets that twirled around, Edie loved them, they soothed her and kept her distracted until she fell asleep.) Artemis stared down at her, Edith’s cries muffling again, she nosed them again once they slowed, this time a little harder so they twirled. Her black ears perked when she giggled, and Bellamy started to smile. Artemis waited until Edith was asleep, twirling the toys every time it it came to a stop and then retreated back to her bed like it never happened.

Bellamy curled himself around Clarke, kissing her forehead as she mumbled and he wondered how many times Artemis made their daughter fall asleep without him knowing. 

+

Edith was about a year old when she took her first steps, she’s been on the verge of a break through for months, and today Bellamy knew would be the day she finally walked into him or Clarkes arms. 

Her golden hair was in curls on her head, wearing a dark blue beat up onesie that used to be Clarke’s when she was her age, one of the few things that was left of Clarkes past life. (Abby claimed Edith is like Clarkes twin, with that knowledge in mind, Bellamy knew he was in trouble when she grew up. He wasn’t going to be happy when she started dating.)

“Come on Edith, you can do it, walk to daddy,” Clarke encouraged with a beaming smile, as Bellamy held out his arms to her, them sitting on the floor to their cabin. Artemis was sitting beside Bellamy, observing the scene play out.

Edith stood up with the help of Clarke, and she held her little hands to balance her.

“You got it, baby girl. Come on.” He grinned brightly at his daughter, wiggling his fingers that are outstretched before him, Edith squealed in in excitement making them laugh.

She babbled as Clarke helped her take the first step, and the second, and the third until Clarke was out of reach and it was all Edith. She almost stumbled, but regained herself, her little chubby legs wiggling as she took step after step. Her smile never faltered, staring at Bellamy with those bright eyes that he loves so much. 

She was only less then 3 steps away from him, and Clarke was grinning from ear to ear encouraging Edith to keep going, and how she’s almost there - and fuck, he loved his girls so much it physically ached in his chest. To his confusion, Edith ended up changing course. She wobbly walked towards - Artemis. 

“Oh my god,” Clarke uttered with wide awe struck eyes, her smile still framed on her face. “Bellamy..”

He watched her too, his smile becoming impossibly bright as she grabbed onto Artemis’s fur, falling into her while she continued to sit in her tall posture, staring down at her with her snout butting her head like _‘what is it little human, what are you doing tiny person, go to your bigger persons’_  but Edith just babbled strange sounds, and ended up falling on her butt infront of her. She reached at Artemis’s legs, and paws, giggling loudly. Both proud parents watched in adoration.

“Did our kid just choose our dog over me?” he finally joked, as Clarke scooted towards him sliding into his lap watching Edith interact with Artemis. 

She patted his thigh, “Don’t take it to heart, champ, I’d still pick you first.” she craned her head up to look at him with a grin and he smiled down at her before she paused her smile falling to a fake frown at something she thought of, “Oh wait, correction -  _second_ , first is reserved for Raven.” She makes a sheepish face at him playfully, “Sorry.” she shrugs with a smirk, and he knows she’s fucking with him. He huffs.

“Excuse me? What was that, princess?” he says, grabbing her hips and she bites her lip trying not to laugh. “Did you just say you were gonna pick Reyes, over your  _husband_?” he says, overly appalled. 

She shrugs again, “What can I say, I like people who can make things go  _boom_.” she smirks, and he shakes his head with a breathy laugh, “ _Cute_ , princess, real fucking cute _._ ” He attacks her sides in tickles as she laughs squirming in his strong grasp, and he swears he will never get tired of the sound of his wife or daughters laughter.

(They may of ended up getting the cabin to themselves that night, Octavia taking Edith and Artemis while they made things.. go boom?)

+

“Missy!” 5 year old Edith called, her lisp still as strong as ever. (Everyone thought it was cute, who wouldn’t? Mr. Willaims, the camps educator was working on getting rid of it, but Bellamy didn’t mind if it stuck around.) Her light golden hair was up in a fishtail braid down her back Aunt Octavia did for her earlier this morning at breakfast, Octavia claiming she’d make a great warrior like her one day. (Bellamy just rolled his eyes at that, claiming no one is putting a weapon in his daughters hands until shes 20 - he knows that's probably wishful thinking if she’s as stubborn as him and her mother, 18 at the least but that's as low as he’ll go.) Her eyes were blue and bright, just like her mothers as well, and she had Bellamy's nose, her skin dotted in freckles like his. Octavia is convinced she still has her 'fantastic' jawline. 

“Missy is with mommy, sweetheart.” He tells his daughter, while putting down his rifle after cleaning it. (of course the damn thing wasn’t loaded, but he never wanted her to touch it anyway, he would never place a gun into his daughters hands - not like he did those years ago with the delinquents of the 100.) He got up going over to her at the doorway, picking her up in his arms, and having her sit on his hip. “Wanna go see her? She’s probably in bay-bay.” (That's what they called ‘med bay’ with her, she came up with it really, so whenever she’s around that's what its called. He caught himself a few times out on patrol calling it that, and his face would flush as the other person would laugh. If it was someone like Miller, he’d get a fucking punch in the arm that he prayed would bruise.) 

She agreed excitedly, and they got their shoes on, layered up for the crispy air and he walked out with her on his back, per usual. (Piggy back rides were a favorite form of transportation to Edith.) It was going to be winter soon, he hoped it wouldn’t be as harsh as the last, but if it is, this time they would be ready. 

Once they arrived, Edith was already kicking herself down from him to go over to Artemis who was laying on her little bed while Clarke checked what it seemed like someones arm. They were just leaving judging by Clarkes advice on what to do to treat it.

He waited, glancing over at his daughter who seated herself next to Artemis leaning on her as she pat her dark hair, talking to her. (Ever since she learned to speak, it’s all she’s done) Artemis of course, let her do whatever, not phased by Edith climbing all over her, or playing with her ears, poking her little fingers through some of the holes - she just sat there. Usually if she got annoyed or bored she would walk around and find something else to do, but she's getting old. She's visibly aged, her dark sheer black hair graying, her skin sagging, along with her posture. Don't get him wrong, she still had her lively spirit, and still enjoyed playing a game of catch now and again but she just needs to take it easy now. Bellamy still brought her out hunting but he didn't have her participate in chasing the animals like she used too. She's retired.

(And hey, she's not the only one that's getting older - Bellamy's in his 30's now, one day soon his dark hair is gonna turn grey and his skin will wrinkle - but of course Clarke looks as radiant as ever, she probably always will even when her blonde hair turns white.)

“Hey,” Clarke greeted with a smile once the patient finally left, making his way over to her.

“Hey.” he greeted back mirroring her smile, leaning in to peck her lips. “Hows it going in here?” 

“Oh  _splendid_ ,” Clarke makes a face, “People aren’t being careful enough with all this ice, spraining ankles and wrists.” she shakes her head, turning back to clean up some bandages, “If this winter is like the last it’s gonna be h-e-l-l.” she spells out so Edith doesn’t repeat it, like the other times. (They're both to blame for that, they curse all the time.)

He grimaces, “Yeah, I hope not, I can’t handle getting sick again, or worse, you or Edith.” he nods over to her, and Clarke smiles at her.

“Speaking of,” she cuts in, “Edie,” She calls over and she looks up stopping mid sentence while speaking to Artemis. “Why didn’t you give your mommy a hello hug?” she placed her hands on her hips, in a playful scolding manner.

Edie sheepishly smiled, hopping up and running over to her, almost tripping over herself in the process making Bellamy chuckle. (Clumsy little thing) She crashed into her moms legs while Clarke let out an ‘oof’ and a laugh, rubbing her back. “Sorry mommy,” she mumbles, and Bellamy smiles. 

“Alright, lady bug. Hug over, go bother Missy.” she teased, and Edith giggled, while going skipping back over to the aging dog, and Bellamy patted her head while making her way by. 

“I'm back now,” Edith cheers jumping to sit beside Artemis, in which she still didn’t move, and it was like he could hear the tired mono tone of  _‘oh joy’_  from her.

“Anyways, back on topic about sickness - I was actually thinking about going on a herb trip sometime next week. Ada gave me some pointers on how to avoid illness with certain tea, it works well especially with small children under the age of 10. Thought we could use it for Edith and the other toddlers running around when the winter hits.” 

Ada was one of the elderly Ice Nations village healers, she comes to Camp Jaha once in the beginning of winter, and once at the end. She left a few days ago, and every time she comes Clarke learns more then before. 

Bellamy nods at the information thinking about his schedule, “Next week, alright I can rearrange some patrol hours and-”

“You don’t need to come, Bellamy.” she gave him a look, “It’ll only be a few hours in the morning, i’d be back before lunch.” _I can take care of myself._

He still didn’t like it, but he didn’t argue with her. He furrows his eyebrows, “What about Edith? Will she have someone too-”

“I can just bring her with me if the weather isn’t too bad, if not she can stay here with my mom or Jackson.” She concludes, and Bellamy opens his mouth to protest but she cuts him off, “Bellamy we can’t keep her in these walls forever, she needs to see what else is out there other than this.” she gestures around herself, “I don’t want to feel like we are sheltering her. Shannon’s kid is 3 and she’s brought him outside the gates like six times,  _and_  has gone as far as the river _,_ which by the way is twice as more than Edith and she hasn’t even  _seen_  the river yet.” she points out and Bellamy frowns.

“So? What you are keeping track? Shes only 5, she has her entire life to see outside the gates and that dinky river.” his voice got a bit edgier and she noticed because her shoulders tensed, and her mouth turned into a frustrated frown.

“I know but she shouldn’t have to  _wait_  her entire life to do that, Bellamy.” 

Bellamys jaw clenches, and he looks away, watching their daughter brush Artemis’s hair. He could barley believe she was 5 now, she just turned it a month ago but he feels like by next month she will be 18, leaving the gates freely, kissing boys or girls, and waving around a samurai sword like Octavia. He hated it, watching people he loves leave or worse get hurt, and he was afraid to see his little girl go through that.

He raised Octavia in hiding, sheltering her under the floor - its the only way he knows how to protect people he loves, but herding them in one place and watching over them. Bellamy knows Clarke’s right, he’s avoided her wondering far from the gates on her own two feet, she's always in his arms. Its just - hes  _afraid_ , he knows its dangerous outside these walls, and even though the universe has given him a break close to a decade doesn’t mean it isn’t waiting to strike back again when he least expects it. Things have gone well, too well, and usually when its this good - something always goes to shit. So forgive him if he’s a little fucking paranoid. 

“This is a dumb argument,” she sighs, rubbing her forehead where that crease started to form when she starts to get upset. “Fine, I won’t bring her if it bothers you that much, but sooner or later you’re going to have to accept that she’s going to have to, and  _want_ to, experience the earth in her own light.” she turns away from him, starting to clean some of the tools, something she does when she wants to keep herself busy. “I’m not gonna raise a daughter that wants to see the world but is trapped by these walls because her father is too over protective, so she ends up finding ways to sneak out getting herself mauled by a bear. Or worse. That is not happening, so whether you like it or not, Bellamy Blake, she’s going to venture outside those walls with or without you.” She rants and Bellamy wishes he could keep his scowl but it breaks into a smile, ducking his head, because  _this_  is who he married and he still loves her as much as he did those years ago, he knows he will until he’s buried in the earth his soul long gone from his body. “Do you understand-” 

“Yes - Okay, okay,” he says gently, wrapping his arms around her waist, to calm her, leaning down to kiss her bare neck that was usual covered in her wavy blonde hair. “I'm sorry, you’re right.” he confessed against her pale skin, and she sighed resting her arms over his. “We can.. We can take a day that’s not too cold and go out together before the snow falls.” 

“Really?” 

He nods, kissing her skin further up her neck, and behind her ear. “Yeah,” he breathes, resting his chin on her shoulder. “I don’t want our daughter to get too curious one day, and get herself mauled by bears either. She’s got Octavias wonder, and it can get her into trouble.” 

Clarke laughs at that, and he smiles at the sound - he considered himself forgiven. “Yeah, and she’s got our wonderful good looks.” she jokes, “That’s double the trouble, Blake.” she looks at him over her shoulder with a grin, and he rolls his eyes.

“Don’t remind me.” he grunts and she laughs again, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

They both hear Artemis bark as Edie picks up a toy, telling her to ‘catch’ throwing it in a direction - and she may or may not of ended up knocking over her grandmothers good tools. “Oopsie..” Edith said with a sheepish look as her parents stared at her and the mess she made.

“Trouble indeed.” Bellamy says with a fond smirk, and shake of his head.

(After cleaning up the mess, Bellamy gave into Edith going out with Clarke next week for the herb trip, only with the negotiation that Artemis goes with them, to which Clarke replied, “Well, obviously.” even in Artemis’s old age, she still has that fire in her that he knows won’t ever fade out.)

+

Bellamy was right about the universe waiting to strike back against him, he knew these good things don’t last, he fucking  _knew_  it, because here he was running as fast as he can into the woods after Clarke radios in an emergency while out on her herb trip with Edith. The two most important people to him, (other than Octavia) are at risk, and he doesn’t know if he can breathe. What if one of them is hurt? He should of been there - fuck, he should of fucking _been_ there. He didn’t know the details,all he knew was what Raven radio’d about Clarke, and said it was an emergency. And that's when he knew something went wrong on the herb trip, he didn’t bother to follow protocol, get a team together and arm up, he just made sure his gun was loaded, his radio was on her frequency and bolted out the gates, everyone else be damned.

He was talking to her on the radio through harsh breaths and he could hear Edith crying in the background, Clarkes voice was shaking as she told him their location and he felt his stomach plummeting further and further deep into the earth. She wouldn’t tell him what happened, just to “get here,” in a pleading voice, and he did just that. 

Bellamy honestly doesn’t think he ran so fast in his life, and he’s run  _a lot_  - considering the early days on earth that's all he practically did. When he got there, Clarke was sitting with Edith in her lap surrounded by the tall yellowing frail grass, her face buried in her mothers curls as she weeped. Clarke was trying to sooth her, rubbing up her back with her radio clutched in her hand. They appeared okay - unharmed - and he wanted to smile out of relief until he walked closer and noticed what it was the emergency was - his face fell as he took in Artemis laying on the ground, whimpering softly. Clarke would reach out and pet her every once in a while, blood stained on her fingers that he knew didn't belong to her. Tears streaked down her face and heartbreak was written in her eyes. 

He felt that wave of dread wash over him as he got closer and closer, and Clarke finally looked up spotting him and her eyes turned to show sympathy as he stared at his dog, that was covered in blood, and whimpering in evident agony. “Bellamy..” she murmurs as he finally moves to kneel beside his family, still staring at Artemis. He knew he didn’t have to look at her to know, by the sound of her voice - there was no hope to save her. 

“Daddy,” Edith croaked and he opened his arms so that she could hug him instead, crying into his jacket as he held their daughter close, grief stricken at the sight of a dying Artemis. The last thing he wanted was Edith around this, to witness death, especially of a loved one. This is the kind of thing he wanted to protect her from. Clarke and Bellamy both know what it’s like to watch someone they love die, Clarkes father and Bellamy’s mother getting floated, and now their daughter knows what it’s like, and he wants to hide her back away behind the gates - under the floor.

“I’m here, its okay. You're okay.” he assures, even though his voice cracked and his eyes never left Artemis’s broken body. 

“There was a mountain lion,” Clarke only says, and he shuts his eyes holding Edith even closer. “She was protecting us.” Her voice wavered, and she sniffled. 

 _Of course she was_ , he said to himself. She’d die protecting the people she cares about, which sounds a little familiar. (He would too. In a heartbeat.) 

Like Lincoln said those years ago, 'She doesn’t just protect them because they mean something to her Bellamy, but because they also mean something to  _you_.' 

They then hear familiar voices calling their names. It was Octavia, Lincoln, Miller and a few other guards, armed heavily with weapons in alert. Bellamy held out his hand for them to stay where they are, before turning back and pulling Edith away, wiping away her tears. “Sweetheart, I know this is hard, but you have to go with Auntie Octavia and uncle Lincoln. Me and mommy are gonna stay with Artemis, okay?” 

Edith sniffles and hiccups with a nod rubbing at her eyes. Clarke bites her lip rubbing her little thigh trying to smile for her though her tears deceive her. “Can I say bye?” she questions with a deep frown, and Bellamys eyes water, feeling something pluck at his heart strings that she knew she was going to die and wanted to say goodbye to her. He swallows tightly, and nods, not trusting his voice. 

She crawls off his lap, his hand rubbing her back side as she pets Artemis’s fur gently - smart enough to avoid the gashes. “I’ll miss you, Missy.” she sniffles, “I love you with all my heart.” she leans down to hug her softly, her head lying on her neck and Clarke looks away crying, while he reached over to hold her hand tightly, biting his lip from crying himself. She kissed her nose, and before she could lean up Artemis licked her cheek - and he was sure it was the first time she ever did. She was saying goodbye too.

Bellamy gave Edith a kiss on her forehead when she turned back around.

Clarke took Edith by the hand, helping her stand up, walking her to the others but not before giving Bellamys shoulder a comforting ( _”i’ll be back” )_  squeeze after wiping her eyes. 

Bellamy finally moved further to pat Artemis as she whimpered again, he scanned his eyes over all her wounds, much to deep - so much blood, he shut his eyes. He wipes away a tear that threatens to fall, sniffing back the rest. He rubs behind her ears, “Hey -" he gets her attention, "You did good,” he says to her, with a sad smile. “I will.. I’ll never be able to repay you for saving them, for saving me. It’s because of you I have a family in the first place, and I’m glad you were able to become a part of it.” he feels his adams apple move up and down, her gentle bronze eyes looking at him. “Thank you, Artemis. For being the best dog, and friend anyone could ever have.” his eyes fill, and he gets choked up even as he tries to hold the tears back, “Not a day will go by that I won’t miss your annoying loud panting, or your scuffling paws,” he tries to make it sound like a joke when it comes out as a broken sob, thinking back to the first day they met, her trailing behind him with her loud breaths and her paws moving the broken leaves around. He used to hate it - but now especially, he will miss the hell out of it. He will miss  _her_. He leans his forehead down to her head, shutting his eyes as a tear falls down his nose, still stroking her fur soothingly. “We all love you, you are loved, you always will be. I hope you know that.” he murmurs, thinking back to her eyes that first day - that were so desperate for affection and that love she longed for, the love she was finally given. 

“Bellamy?” He hears Clarke’s voice as she sits down beside him, her hand moving to his backside and he takes a small breath leaning up blinking away more tears in his vision. 

"She’s in pain.” he mumbles, his hand moving to hold her paw. 

“I know,” she says softly, her hand reaching out to pet her neck softly. Artemis licks her arm, and Clarke smiles ever so slightly. 

“Do.. Do you remember, that - that day in the woods.. with Atom..” He felt Clarkes eyes on him before he could even get to what he’s saying; she knew.

She nodded taking a deep breath, reaching onto her belt to take out her dagger in her hand. “Just tell me when you’re ready.” she squeezed his arm.

He continued to stare at Artemis, her breaths shallow, her eyes almost pleading. He smiles at her brokenly, petting her head again, “it’s okay, It’s okay..” he mutters, “We're gonna help you.” Clarkes eyes moved to him, her words echoed the day she mercy killed Atom in the woods. He slowly reached over, to take the knife from Clarke not breaking eye contact with Artemis.

She placed her hand ontop of his before he could full pull away, and he finally dragged his attention to her eyes that were filling no matter how many times she blinked. “Are you sure?” she whispers. 

His eyes move back to Artemis, and it just didn’t feel right letting someone else do it. It had to be him. “Yes.” he thinks he said, because Clarke was letting go after a comforting squeeze.

She held Artemis’s paw, her thumb moving over the rough skin, leaning in closer to her, in a soft gentle voice. “You were a great cuddle buddy, and a good bodyguard.” she giggles through her tears, “We love you,” she says, with a small sad smile, “very much.” she kissed her head softly. 

She nodded to Bellamy once she sat back up, letting her know she was finally ready her hand not letting go of her paw.

He took a deep shuddering breath, and when he moved the blade towards her neck he heard Clarke starting to hum that familiar tune, moving her hand along her fur like she did with Atoms hair those years ago. The knife shook in his grasp from the powerful emotion filling him, and he had to push it all back, his other hand pet her ears as he slid the blade into her flesh, his heart aching painfully in his chest. She whimpered again and he ‘shhh’d’ her quietly, letting go of the knife to pet her head with his other hand, murmuring ‘it’s okay, it’s okay.’ he moved his fingers along her nose, and he felt her just slightly lick his fingers making him smile. Her breathing slowed, her eyes got droopy, and as Bellamy moved his hand along her dark fur, he swears he could see in her eyes the need for love that she wanted so badly before no where to be seen - because she doesn’t need it anymore, she already has it. _'Thank you'_ they said. Bellamy watched the light finally faded from her eyes, and like the wind, she was gone.

Bellamy broke down when he moved his hand over her stomach and didn’t feel her body move up in a breath - making it all the more real. Clarke held him, her fingers buried in his dark curls as she clutched him, after the loss of a loyal friend, and a member of the family.

+

They buried Artemis outside camp Jaha, a village from the woods clan had given them seeds to plant a tree there - they believed spirits were reincarnated, and that they never really died, their spirit would live on and be preserved in its bark and through out its leaves that fell in the winter and grew back in the spring. 

It took almost a year for the tree to grow tall, thick and high, Lincoln claimed it was the fastest he’s ever seen one flourish, especially so beautifully. Bellamy carved her name 'Artemis' into the bark, and underneath another name, the one that eye'd grounder called her that day all those years ago. _Akinvalda_ which meant _‘Brave spirited’._

Bellamy knew he would never forget about the dog with love in her eyes, war buried under her skin and ferocious flames of fire igniting in her bones.  

+

Edith was 26 when she gave birth to a beautiful little girl.

She named her _Artemis._

+

 

 

> _You taught me the courage of stars, before you left._
> 
> _how light carries on endlessly, even after death_

 

**Author's Note:**

> WERE YOU READY??? IF YOU WERE DAMN I GIVE U PROPS, I WASN'T READY AND I FUCKING WROTE THE DAMN THING.
> 
> THIS TURNED INTO SOMETHING I DIDN'T EXPECT. TOOK ME TWO WHOLE DAYS OF NON STOP WRITING.  
> IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE A PARAGRAPH.  
> A FUCKING. PARAGRAPH.  
> AND I HAVE OVER 13K WORDS.  
> WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FLUFF- ISH GARBAGE I WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO HAPPEN  
> is this what you call a writing epiphany? where you just battle out 13k words in two days with little to no sleep? if only i could do this wITH REAL FUCKING IDEAS I THINK ABOUT AND WANT TO WRITE DESPERATELY 
> 
> ANYWAYS IM SORRY IM A TERRIBLE PERSON I WANTED THIS TO BE ALL FLUFF BUT IM AN ANGST GARBAGE WOMAN  
> TAKE ME TO THE TRASH WHERE I BELONG  
> I FUCKING C R I ED. LEGIT I HAD TO STOP SO MANY TIMES, IN THE BEGINNING IT WAS FROM THE CUTE BUT THEN AT THE END THE SAD. I CRIED SO HARD. IM SUCH A BABY BUT ONLY WHEN IT COMES TO DOGS.  
> AND BELLAMY BLAKE. SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH OF A MESS I AM RN
> 
> SORRY AGAIN, LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK, IF I RUINED UR DAY IF I WASTED UR TIME LETS HEAR IT
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING :))


End file.
